Team 7plus one?
by Dare.To.Dream.143
Summary: What happens when there are actually 5 people on team 7. And the new member is a girl that is secretive. Will people change or...die! Please read and review first story be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is a joint account me and my best friend made.

This is a story we want to do, based on Naruto.

This story will not actually really be a lot on Naruto...Sorry!

Summary: One girl with a big secret.

She's put on team 7...a girl hates her, and everybody avoids her.

Which is just as well, shes cold, distant, sarcastic and secretive.

Nobody knows anything about her not even the Kazekage.

What will happen if she was on team 7 from the begining, will people change or...die?

Find out. Keep reading...NOW silly.

Sorry if you don't like Sasuke and this OC but get over it. This is a good story. Enjoy!


	2. The REAL chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. Sucks doesn't it?

Takes place after the scroll incident with Naruto. Everyone is in the classroom waiting for Iruka-sensi. Enjoy and Review.

_Where the hell is this room? _

I looked down at the sheet I had received attached to my head proctor, telling me which room we will be given our teams. Ugh, I growled in frustration. My head snapped up at the sound of two guys yelling, followed by a bunch of girls screaming.

_Bingo!_

I walked over to the room with all the yelling. I folded the paper back up and shoved my hand in my pocket. The yelling stopped, but the room was still filled with talking. With my free hand I flung the door open. I heard it slam into the frame, resounding through the room.

_Well that seemed to grab their attention._

I walked up to the Shinobi who looked like he was in charge. I turned to face him while sliding my other hand into my pocket.

"You are?" The Shinobi asked while turning his attention to me.

"Neko" I replied smoothly.

Sasuke POV

_That loser! What did he think he was doing?_

I heard the door open and glanced over. To my surprise there was a girl standing there.

_Great. Another girl to annoy me. _

I'd never seen her at the Academy, though the head proctor deamed her as a Shinobi. Ribbons were swirled up her arms, overlapping white bandages. They also covered her stomach, right shin, and left thigh. They stood out against all of the bandages. She interested me, but I planned to keep that to myself.

_She seems girly, she probably can't fight and will just get in the way._

I watched as she talked with Iruka-sensi, her hands in her pocket, and the look on her face was distant.

Sakura POV

The girl talking to Iruka-sensi walked over and sat in front of Sasuke. Wait, SHE WAS SITTING IN FRONT OF MY SASUKE!

_How dare her sit there _

_without asking me! Who does she think she is?_

Naruto POV

_Uh-oh. Sakura looks pretty mad at the moment._

I eased slightly away from her, cautious of my own health.

_The new girl wouldn't last long with my Sakura._

Nobody's P.O.V

(Iruka has called all the teams out, you know them so I'm not writing all of them.)

"Okay well team 7 has actually a four man squad"

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled, except for Sasuke and Neko.

"Yes well, anyway, Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neko." He said then continued listing the teams.

Naruto POV

_Ugh I'm on Sasukes team. But atleast I get the two prettiest girls here on my team. This is going to be great BELIEVE IT!_

Sakura POV

_Yes! I'm on Sasuke's team._

_**Cha! He will fall for me I can feel it.**_

_But that Neko girl is also on our team and so is Naruto._

_**Who cares they won't stand in the way, your amazing!**_

_Aww thanks you're so kind._

_**Uh yea whatever.**_

Sasuke POV

_Well this will be….challenging._

Neko POV

_Uchiha! I knew he looked familiar. Great things are going to get complicated. Uh why the heck is that pink headed girl glaring at me?_

_One word: weird._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or any of the Naruto cast.

Things are way different from the show just to let you know. No we don't hate Sakura, she's just fun to make weird.

Enjoy and Review! But be nice!

Neko POV

_This is my team…Grrreat…._

I scanned the room looking at Naruto who was ranting about the Sensi being late, Sakura who was telling him to quit complaining but was probably agreeing with him on the inside, and Sasuke who was just sitting there looking annoyed. I didn't know what my face looked like on the outside, but on the inside I was debating who to kill first. Probably myself.

Naruto POV

_Hmmm…Why does Neko look like she is ready to kill someone? Hey, maybe I should cheer her up!_

Neko POV

_Nope. Definitely killing Naruto first._

I guess my emotions on the inside were reflected on the outside, because Naruto took one look at me and proceeded to do one of the stupidest things I have ever seen.

I sighed, shook my head helplessly, and sat on the table beside Sasuke.

I felt eyes piercing my back like shurikens. I turned around and met the scorching glare of the pink-headed girl- Sakura, I think. Though it was impressive, it was NOTHING compared to mine. I shot one back, and she recoiled and turned to Naruto, who was stuffing an eraser in the door. I glanced at Sasuke, and I saw a smirk flicker across his face.

I leaned forward until our faces were eye level. He stared straight ahead, his eyes hiding any emotion.

_Wow he has changed so much. Then again, so have I._

" You liked that little exchange, huh?" I said with a sly wink.

That must've caught him off guard, because he actually replied.

"Let's just say she can be annoying, and she's unfazed by my glares."

"That's because yours isn't as good as mine." I said with a sly smirk, then walked over to the fuming Sakura.

"Well I see by the look on your face that he hasn't even given you a glance." I stated to the still fuming Sakura.

"A _positive _glance." I added cutting her off. She must have not been able to think of a good come back because she shut up. Probably a rare happening around here.

Sasuke POV

_There was something about that girl-Neko-that was so familiar. The black hair, up in a ponytail, the light blue sleeveless hooded shirt, the black shorts, and her eyes. Those purple eyes. Where had I seen those?_

I must've been staring, because she was watching me with an amused expression. An unfamiliar heat began to spread over my face. Was I _blushing?_ Luckily, she didn't see because just then the sensi stuck his head through the door, and right into Naruto's trap.

Kakashi POV

An eraser hit me in the head as soon as I came through the door.

_Well, my first impression is that they are all idiots. I mean really, an eraser trick? I would've done better than that._

So I told them. "Well my first impression of you all is…you are idiots." Might as well be truthful. Telling them I did the same exact thing-with more flare-to _my_ sensi when I was younger wouldn't have helped. It would only boost their egos even more. I studied them, learning a few things right away. First, Sakura was definitely obsessed with Sasuke-it was pretty obvious with the way she was staring at him. Naruto was laughing hysterically, so I came to the conclusion _he_ put the eraser in the door. Neko…..well she was probably addicted to ribbons. Other than that, she was kind of hard to read. Sasuke seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room. Except for the ribbon girl. He kept throwing her glances every few seconds. Hmmm…interesting.

Kakashi POV

"Well let's get to know each other, names, things we like, things we hate, hobbies, and dreams." 3…..2…1

"YOU GO FIRST SENSI!" Naruto yelled to me.

_Things will never change will they?_

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, hmmm well I don't really feel like telling you things I like or hate, I have a lot of hobbies, and dreams…..never really thought about it." I said as I watched Sakura leaned over to tell Naruto that they didn't learn anything about me other than my name.

_Geez can I please no one?_

"You in the bright orange….uh whatever that is." I said pointing to Naruto.

_Well I could've just said Naruto, but things like that are not fun._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen, the ramen Iruka-sensi bought me, I hate waiting in lines for ramen, my hobbies are testing different ramen, and my dream is to surpass the Hokage, and get people to respect me. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said rather enthusiastically.

_Okay well he grew up…..good I guess._

"You, pink haired girl. Your up." I said pointing to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, I like, well um the person I like is" she glanced over to Sasuke "My hobbies are" another glance to Sasuke " My dream is" a squeal then a glance to Sasuke.

_Does everything have to do with Uchiha?_

"Oh and the things I hate" _well finally maybe it's something other than Sasuke "_are ribbons" _my kami is she serious? "_yea they are just so _girly, _and _babyish."_

_Speaking of ribbons…..don't we have four in this group? I only see three._

"You in the middle, what's your life story." I said while scanning the area looking for the any other ninja.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I used to like one person" _are Sakura's eyes going to pop out, hahaha that would be interesting. "_but she's dead" he finished bluntly. "I do not have a dream, it is ambition, I will restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

_Just as I thought….Uh seriously where is that 4__th__ person._

"Uh guys we do have 4 people right?" I asked them, Naruto was looking scared so he didn't answer, and Sakura just looked away.

Neko POV

_Really? Doesn't he know to look up._

I watched Kakashi look around.

I sighed then took a kunai out of my bag.

_Here goes nothing._

I threw the kunai and heard it land at his feet with a _clank_.

Kakashi POV

_Clank…_

I looked up, and saw her rolling her eyes,

_I never thought to look up, what gennin can get on top of there without anyone noticing? There is something off about this girl._

"Okay well there you are come down here and give us a good story." I said patting the spot beside me.

"Well if you insist."

_She's fast I saw her move with skill, Naruto and Sakura weren't as lucky and jumped about 5 feet in the air._

I chuckled, as I turned to face her.

"My name is Neko, I lik-" "What's your last name" Naruto cut in.

"That's need to know information, and no one in this village needs to know" _that's creepy. "_What about the Hokage?" _good question Naruto._

"he doesn't know either, anyway, I don't like anything, and I hate _pink _things." She glanced over to Sakura "my hobbies are making ribbons!"

Another glance to Sakura.

"Not really, I don't make ribbons and I'm not obsessed with them either." _Glance to me….weird… "_The only reason I'm here, so I guess my _dream_, is to break a promise, and protect 2 people that deserve something from this place."

_Well that was not expected….I'm going to keep an eye on her just in case. _


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi, though he is awesome. I do not own any of the Naruto people either.

And we REALLY truly don't hate Sakura. Its fun to make fun of her though .

Enjoy and Review.

Sasuke POV

_I wonder what we are doing today?_

I looked at the water rushing past the bridge, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"I wonder what we are doing today?" I glanced over to the rail where the owner of the voice sat. Neko.

"Hn." I grunted in reply.

_How did I not notice her there? Now why is she just standing on the rail making a hand sign-a hand sign?_

I pulled out a kunai and got in a battle stance.

"Whoa easy there killer, I'm just balancing my chakra." Neko smirked while she jumped off the rail and landed lightly on her feet. She then walked over to me and sat on the rail beside me.

I put my kunai away and turned back to the water. There was a long silence before we heard a crash. I turned my head to face the end of the bridge.

"No Naruto leave me alone- OH HEY SASUKE!" Sakura yelled running up to me.

Sakura POV

_Ugh, Neko is already here? I could've gotten here faster if it weren't for Naruto._

I ran up to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke." I smiled at him. Only for him to turn back to face the water.

I looked over to Neko who was sitting on the rail talking to Naruto.

_Geez…why is Naruto talking to her? I've seen how people avoid her…..yet he acts as she isn't some new freak but like a long lost friend. Humph whatever…..Where is Kakashi-sensi? He's late._

Naruto POV

I was talking to Neko, when I realized that Kakashi-sensi was late.

"Where is Kakashi-sensi? He's late." I told Neko and Sakura. Neko raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked, because I was in the middle of a sentence, actually I was in the middle of the word, and just blurted out my question. But I really want to know why he is late. I opened my mouth to say something.

But Kakashi-sensi appeared.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and I yelled in unison.

"Well you see I got stuck on the path of life and-" "Can we just get on with it?" Sakura interrupted.

_What a lame excuse. Believe it!_

Kakashi POV

I set the clock down, and pulled out the 3 bells.

_This will be amusing. I doubt any will actually touch the bells. Well it looks like I get to read. Hehehe…_

"Okay this clock is set for noon. You each have to get a bell. If you don't get a bell you don't get lunch and you…fail." I smiled when I saw their reactions. Okay well Naruto's and Sakura's reactions, the other 2 just stood there, Neko looked….bored? and Sasuke just stared.

_Interesting group of kids._

"Okay well read-" I got cut off by Naruto who was charging at me.

Sasuke POV

_So this is a jonnin. He blocked Naruto with ease. This is going to be fun._

"Whoa, calm down I didn't say go yet." Kakashi told Naruto.

Naruto just walked back over to us.

"But there is only 3 bells and 4 of us." Sakura told Kakashi.

"Yes well see 1 of you will not get a bell and fail, ready, set, GO!" and with that everyone hid.

Naruto POV

_I am not going to hide like a coward I will get that bell and pass. Believe it!_

(Okay so I think you all know his fight sence so I'm not writing it.)

I saw a bunch of shuriken coming towards Kakashi. They all hit him.

"What the? Sasuke you took this to far! What were you thinking?" I yelled at the boy who threw the weapons.

_Huh? A replacement jutsu? Then where is the real Kakashi? Oh well I have got to get out of this trap._

Neko POV

_Well I guess it's just me and Naruto here now since they all ran off._

_Speaking of that idiot._

I looked over to Naruto from my spot in the tree. Great he actually got himself- never mind he got stuck again.

_Might as well help him._

I reached the tree branch above him and began to pull the rope towards me.

"Why am I moving?" Naruto said looking around until he finally saw me.

I cut the rope and went to find out how the others are doing.

"Thanks Neko!" Naruto yelled after me.

_Just don't get stuck in another trap Naruto._

I smirked, and looked down sensing someone's chakra.

_Well-well looks like someone got stuck in gen-jutsu. _

I looked down at the fainted girl.

_Well I guess I should wake Sakura….nah she'll be fine._

I shrugged, then ran to find Kakashi-sensi and Sasuke, well that was easy. The two are next to the river in a clearing.

_Wait! A river? I'll hide in that. _

A few quick hand signs, and I was in the water. Yes, in the water. One of the jutsus I have learned from my clan elders. You sit in the water, but the water just goes around you like your in a bubble, but it goes undetected by anyone and everyone. I sent a clone out there to watch for me.

_Well at least Sasuke touched the bell. What? He can do the fire jutsu?_

_Uh-oh Kakashi disappeared, I think I'll help out._

I jumped out of the water, catching Sasuke off guard, grabbed him and yanked him up to the nearest branch.

"You're welcome." I leaned over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

Just as he was about to say something Kakashi-sensi came out of the ground.

"So you saw my little jutsu did you now?" Kakashi stated turning to face me.

I jumped up a branch, grabbing a kunai out of my back pouch.

"Maybe." I replied with a shrug.

Just as he opened his mouth I spun around, holding the kunai to his stomach.

"And maybe I saw through that one." I nodded towards the spot his clone was in. I grabbed for a bell, but his hand snatched mine away.

_Hn. Right into my plan._

I smirked, turned to kick him and as he blocked with his free hand flipped the kunai to the Sasuke watching for an opening, he caught it with ease, and watched as I reached for a bell. Kakashi was fast but he couldn't go against me and Sasuke. He jumped back but was met with a hold from Sasuke as I grabbed for 2 bells. Just as I wrapped my fingers around them he disappeared, making me fall and dragging Sasuke down with me.

My head ended up on his chest while his arms circled my waist because he flipped us so he would take the brunt of the fall. We just laid there, our breathing heavy, no one making a move.

Until we heard a scream.

Hey guys review please! And we don't hate Naruto or Kakashi either we are just focused on Sasuke and Neko. Sorry these chapters are so short. But I hope you like them.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry this one sucks but it will get better. :)

Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi POV

_Sasuke and her are ahead of the others that's for sure. They __**both**__ touched a bell. Actually they almost got them. Great now it looks like I won't get to read….But that Neko girl, she saw through both jutsus…..Who is she?_

Naruto POV

_Wait are those the lunch boxes? Hehehehehe I'll just eat these befor-_

"Don't even think about it Naruto." A smooth voice filled my ears.

I let out a nervous chuckle (because men do NOT giggle).

Sakura POV

I groaned as I sat up. Feeling the grass below me, and the sun beating down on me.

_Huh? What ha- Sasuke he was hurt I've got to save him. Where did he go?_

I stood up and began to look for him…or anybody.

_The sun is higher it's almost noon. I have got to find him._

I was running when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

_There he is_. I gaped.

**Don't just stand there do something. Get her off him.**

I did the only thing that I could….I screamed then fainted.

Sasuke POV

_Hn. We almost got the bells, but he switched places with me right before she could grab them. It's almost noon we have got to hurry._

I laid there with Neko on top of me, my arms still around her waist.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream.

I smirked as I heard Neko say a few interesting words, I released my hold on her as she got up. I stood up as well. We both walked over to her and thought about what we should do next knowing we were going to run out of time.

"Grab her." A simple statement that slipped from Neko's mouth, brought me back to what are we going to do with her.

"No." I grunted back as reply.

"Fine grab my hand." She held her hand out for me to grab, and before I could pull away she latched hers to mine. She linked arms with the still fainted Sakura and made quick hand signs.

_What is she doing? And why won't she let go of my hand._

Naruto POV

ARGH! I yelled out in frustration.

_I didn't get a bell and now I'm stuck to a freaking log._

I heard a low grumble come from my stomach.

_And I'm hungry._

"Kakashi I-" I was stopped by a puff of smoke that appeared out of nowhere.

_**DIIIINNNNGGGG!**_ The alarm went off.

"Damn it." I heard Neko mutter and look down. I looked down as well seeing a fainted Sakura.

"OH MY KAMI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SASUKE?" I yelled at Sasuke who stood with his back facing me.

"I didn't do anything you idiot." He hissed turning towards me.

I gulped._ Uh he looks extra murderous at the moment maybe I should check on Sakura._

I tried to move but couldn't .

_Oh yea I got tied to this STUPID FREAKING LOG!_

Neko POV

_Oh no here it comes._

I lurched forward coughing, gaining the attention of the two guys and the girl who just woke up.

_This is what I get for trying to control it._

More coughs racked my body as I dropped to my knees. I faintly remember Kakashi, who now decided to show up, calling my name.

"I'm fine just wait a couple minutes." I muttered out before everything going black.

Sasuke POV

_Times up and I didn't get a bell._

I looked at my team mates, Sakura just woke up, Naruto tied to the log, and Neko who had wide eyes and stared off into space, then suddenly leaned forward coughing, she dropped to her knees as the first one ended and the second one started, Kakashi, who just showed up, was at her side in a second calling her name.

_What's going on?_

I stepped to her other side and barely made her mutter out "I'm fine just wait a couple mintues."

We just sat there waiting to see what we need to do next.

_I don't get it, she was fine, fought actually well. What's wrong with her?_

I sensed some movement and looked down at her.

Her eye lids fluttered open revealing her dark purple eyes, but there is something different to them this time, almost…..empty, haunted.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I thought that would be an interesting way to finish the chapter. It will get better...I promise!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Neko is mine.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Kakashi POV

_Well this is…weird. _

I looked over to the others before looking down at the unconscious Neko.

_She looked fine earlier. She fought like she was in perfect condition, didn't even break a sweat. Yet here she is, on the ground not moving._

I saw her eye lids flutter open, look around, then she sat up.

"Sorry about that…..just have the touch of a cold. I'm fine just get on with it." Neko said while shifting to sit against a log. Everybody just stared at her. She acted as if what just happened was nothing. But every move she made looked painful but she hid it well.

_Something is off. I can feel it. What is she hiding? Hmm well I just got an idea._

I chuckled out loud, earning a couple crazed stares from the gennin sitting there. Then I saw something that changed everything.

Neko leaned over to Naruto, cut him free, then whispered something to the others. They formed a circle. She grabbed something out of the pouch tied to her right thigh. I heard a faint jingle.

"Uh guys what are you doing?" I asked trying to see what they were holding.

"Hn. Take a look." Sasuke stated with a smirk on his face, turning to face me and opening his hand.

_What they each have a bell, that's not possible._

"But it is Kakashi-sensi." Neko said rising off the ground and dusting herself off.

"We did get the bells. Something you said to Naruto" she nodded her head towards the beaming boy "struck me as great advice 'never let an enemy behind you'. I knew you could swap places with someone if you knew that they were behind you, from watching you and Naruto battle. That gave me one advantage." She stopped briefly.

"One? So you got more than one advantage huh?" I asked as she nodded her head and continued.

_This should be good._

"The second is when I saw Sakura, she had fainted, so I took it that you used gen-jutsu effectively. The last one was when you fought Sasuke. You were next to the river."

"Ah yes I remember seeing you come out of it in time to save Sasuke from the below ground jutsu." I cut in.

_But you were dry as if you never even touched the water._

She nodded again. "Actually no. You didn't see me." We all looked at her when she had said that.

"What do you mean? He said he saw you, how come you say he didn't see you? Are you crazy?" Sakura chimed in.

_Yea, what's with this girl. It's like I'm in one of those dramas. Speaking of dramas._

The glare Neko gave Sakura was a pretty intense one.

"No he didn't see me. He saw my clone. Using the advantage of him not knowing I could do a clone jutsu, I had my clone sneak up behind him grab the bells and replace them with clones. So when he was caught off guard by Sasuke, I grabbed the bells and shoved them in my pouch. Rather simple." She added with a smirk as she watched the shock cross everyone's faces.

_This girl is…unique. Its like she is a full chunnin. Where did she come from? And how could she trick me? She's what? 12._

I recovered the quickest. "But what about you? There are only three bells and four of you and right now you don't have a bell."

Neko merely shrugged "I guess I fail. They are my comrades and I can't let them fail while I pass. It was a group effort and it's only fair for them to pass. I made the choice before we even started that they were going to pass even if I did not. I'm done leaving comrades to fend for themselves." When she finished there was something in her eyes that I see in Sasuke's, that I used to see in mine….determination, and loneliness.

_Well, I think they are the first ever team to actually use team work….some what._

"Well no need you all pass! Teamwork was the key and you had that so enjoy. You have the rest of the day off. Bye now!" I smiled then disappeared.

Sasuke POV

_Well all of that was unexpected. But I guess that will start happening more often, better brace myself._

"Sasuke, how about we go celebrate together?" Sakura said attaching herself to my side.

I shot a glare at her before replying.

"No." I hissed getting my arm free.

"You know what? That's actually a good idea Sakura how about we all go somewhere together?" Naruto chimed in pumping his fists in the air.

I heard Sakura groan but give in, and Neko just muttered out a "whatever, I'm just hungry", all eyes turned to look at me. Then they started to walk towards town, expecting me to follow.

_Not going to happen._

I turned on my heal heading the opposite direction. As soon as I took my first step something jerked me back.

"_Oh hell no._ If I'm going, then you are to." I heard a certain ribbon covered girl hiss in my ear. I jerked free, but followed her.

_Hn. Maybe this will be interesting._

* * *

Sasuke POV

We arrived at the semi-empty place. Everybody ordered, and it was quite.

Until the food came out.

Naruto inhaled about 5 bowls of ramen, Sakura kept glaring at Neko, and Neko seemed distant, unfazed by everything. I kept sneaking glances at the pruple eyed girl, who was sitting right beside me.

_She seems so familiar. And when she woke up, her eyes, they were like someone's I saw before. But who's?_

This time when I glanced over she caught my gaze, she smiled a small smile instead of her usual smirk.

_Something has changed and her eyes are back to emptiness, but there is something else there, something so __**familiar.**_

"You know Neko? What you did back at the training ground changes nothing. I don't trust you. Also, stop trying to get close to Sasuke he will never like a freak like you." Sakura smirked getting in Neko's face.

_Well look who's talking. The obsessed fan-girl who is annoying._

Neko replied by pulling something out of her back pouch.

Naruto seeing the movement slid away from Sakura.

_Great are they seriously going to fight here._

Sakura reached into her own pouch.

_Neko will win why even put yourself through the embarrassment?_

A smirk flickered across Neko's features and she stood up. She threw what she pulled out of her pouch on the table.

"I may be a freak. But at least I'm not a _**bitch." **_She turned to leave but stopped, and glanced back to the stunned pink-haired girl.

"Oh, and I mean that in the nicest way possible." And with that she was out the door.

I grabbed the money she threw down off the table.

_What there's enough money to pay for all our meals and than some._

I grabbed enough money for her meal and mine, threw the rest on the table and paid for our food.

As soon as the food was paid for I walked out the door.

I still managed to catch Naruto saying "Sweet she left enough money for me to get another bowl."

_This is my team._

I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked off towards the direction of the Uchiha compound.

Neko POV

I dropped to my knees as another coughing fit racked my body. I was walking home when it started acting up again. The coughs felt never ending, but as soon as they come, they leave.

They leave me exhausted, so I just laid on the ground taking in the heat from the sun, but watching as clouds rolled in.

_It's going to rain soon._

I smirked at the thought. I've always loved the rain, it feels like it can wash away everything; the problems in life, the lies, the pain…..the blood. Rain washed everything away, it let me escape. Be free for once and not burdened with all the troubles a 10 year old shouldn't have.

_Yea I'm a 10 year old who everyone thinks is 12. I look mature for my age, but that's from training for so long and so hard. I shouldn't even be a gennin yet. But it is my orders to stay with this group, and fight for life. I do not mind it is my duty to those I love. I will always risk my life for people._

I let out a small giggle at that thought.

_I'm 10 and I have to protect people. Weird isn't it? I'm so young but hide my emotions like nothing and act like I'm more mature. Life is twisted sometimes._

I felt the drops of water tap my face. Teasing me, taunting me, until finally the drops get bigger and harder. I stand up, living for moments like these, and stood in the deserted road. _Nobody ever comes here_, I smirked at the thought and began to dance in the rain. Letting the rain wash everything away. Little did the two people watching know that I knew they were here, I doubt they knew each other was there. I knew they followed every movement my body made, the graceful twists and turns. They watched in awe, but it also made them wonder even more things about me. Where had I come from? Who am I? Am I a possible threat? Or maybe someone familiar to both of them?

_Trust me, Kakashi-sensi, Sasuke, you'll find out soon, both will be the first to know, and one of you will have your world flipped upside down. But for now let the rain take your pain away, just like I do._

I continued to dance, dance the routine I knew by heart.

The dance of the Water Spirit.

* * *

Sorry its so short! I hope you like it. The good part is coming up soon! Review please... Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Uh, I am skipping to where they are outside with that man they are escorting because I don't really want to write all that other stuff. Sorry!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Neko POV

_How did we get stuck with a grump like him?_

I glanced over to the old man with a beer bottle in his hand, then over to Naruto, who looks like he wants to strangle the annoying as hell man.

_What's his name again? Oh, Tazuna, I think….oh well it's not important._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Naruto yelling, then Kakashi-sensi trying to restrain him.

_Kami! This is going to be an interesting mission._

"How are you all going to protect me? Look at those two girls, they look useless, one of them has pink hair, _**pink**_ hair, and the other looks like a living ribbon. And that boy there is too immature." I saw Naruto lunge for the man again, and Kakashi tell the blonde headed boy something.

Sasuke POV

I watched as Naruto puffed out his chest and stomp off ahead of us.

_That loser._

I snuck a quick glance at Neko. She looks alert, and unfazed by what the man just said about her. I looked towards Sakura, well she looks pretty mad.

_Hn. It'll be interesting how this mission ends._

Sakura POV

We were about half of the way to the land of waves when something changed.

Two ninjas jumped out and wrapped Kakashi with a chain and cut him into pieces.

"Kakashi!" I yelled.

"Your next." One of the ninjas said from behind Naruto.

I jumped in front of Tazuna, and watched as Sasuke jumped into the air locking the chain into the tree, then landing on their arms, only to kick them back.

"Sakura, go and tie up the one still stuck to the tree, we'll need to question him. Don't worry I can protect Tazuna by myself." Neko pushed me towards the man.

I glanced back to see her holding kunai in front of her, and a fierce look on her face.

_She's right we need him to question._

I took off in a sprint towards the ninja stuck in the tree, grabbing a small wire out of my bag.

Neko POV

_Great Sakura is tying up one of the attackers, Naruto, well I have no clue what he is doing, Sasuke is fighting the other attacker, and Kakashi is either dead or hiding and just watching in the trees, while I'm stuck guarding this old man, with a bad attitude. How could this get any better? (note sarcasm)_

I look back from scanning my left in time to see the free ninja aiming to stab me to probably kill the bridge builder.

_Well, looks like I spoke to soon._

I braced myself for the attack ready to defend. Suddenly I saw a flash of blue, and realized Sasuke was throwing himself between the attacker and me.

I flinched at the thought of him taking the pain for me, but then the man was knocked out by Kakashi-sensi.

_Better late than never, I guess._

"Sorry for getting you hurt Naruto, I didn't think you'd freeze like that." Kakashi-sensi said turning to face him. Then back to Sasuke, Sakura who just joined us, and me. "Good job guys." He said with what I think was a smile.

"Sakura, that chain that cut Naruto was poisonous, do you think you can clean it out for him?" Kakashi said not waiting for an answer but turning and questioning the two attackers and the bridge builder.

"Uh sure I guess." Sakura said turning to go over to him.

"Wait, here you'll need this. Just clean his wound with it." I said tossing a bottle to her. She turned back and started walking to the freaked out Naruto.

I turned to Sasuke, seeing a question on his face forming.

"It's a anecdote for any type of poison." I cut his question off.

I held up my hand before he could ask the next question.

"This pouch" I pointed to the pouch on my left shin "contains poisoned shurikens, and kunais. So lethal that if comes in contact with skin, it's fatal." I turned to face the others that were beginning to set out again.

I walked behind Kakashi-sensi, keeping enough distance that if he stops I won't run into him, but close enough to hear him talk. Sasuke fell in step with me.

Sasuke POV

I kept glancing at the girl beside me. I wanted to know something, but didn't want to ask because she seems deep in thought.

I heard her sigh.

"Sasuke I know you want to ask something. What is it?" She whispered to me.

"Hn. Well, something struck me as weird," I glanced over at her.

_Okay a lot of things struck me as weird._

"And?" She asked glancing over to me.

"You said the poison is so lethal that if it comes in contact with your skin it will be fatal." I stated.

She nodded her head. "Okay. So what is strange about that?"

"Well, how do you throw them if you can't touch them?" I felt stupid for asking, but really it doesn't make sense.

She sighed again, and then she held her hands up.

"Look at all of my finger tips. Each one is tapped, I throw four poisoned ones with my left hand and four regular with my right. Each one though has to only touch the tips of my fingers, or else, which is why I need the anecdote just in case I slip or something." She put her hands back down to her side.

_Makes sense._

Kakashi POV

_So that's what is in that pouch. But, why would a gennin need poisonous weapons?_

I glanced back at the two whispering gennin, they were alert but they looked comfortable, like they knew each other since birth or something. I sighed as I looked at the two gennin ahead of me, one looking mad and the other rubbing his head.

_Amazing, I wonder if they could actually work as a team? _

I smiled at the thought, because it should be interesting to find out. I sensed something thought something off.

"GET BACK" I yelled.

"Too late." a voice came.

Then a scream was heard.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but we like to end things on a cliff(:. Also sorry we are changing things, but this is our version, sooo we are making it how we want it to be. If you don't like it then don't read it. If you do like it than thank you because you just make our day!(:


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I am so so so soooo sorry that it took me forever to write this.

I got sidetracked with the holidays and friends. But I hope you like it.

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Neko POV

"Get back!" Kakashi-sensi yelled.

I jumped behind Tazuna getting in the formation when I felt something cold slide over my stomach. I jumped back more avoiding the killing strike to my torso.

"Too late." A voice stated.

_Oh no please tell me that my ribbons are fine._

I looked down and saw they were fine. But the relief was short-lived.

Sakura screamed, and I knew why.

I grabbed my kunai out of my back pouch and raised it while turning, only to be met with a sword bearing down on it.

_Just in time. Who knows what could have happened if I let my guard down too much._

Kakashi POV

My body whipped around to where the scream came from: Sakura.

I scanned over seeing no wounds, but there was a small pool of blood behind Tazuna.

_That's Neko's position, she must be hurt._

I did a quick scan over the other three to see that they are all fine, but in utter shock. I grabbed the bridge builder and pushed him towards Sasuke and Naruto, finding the reason why everyone won't move their eyes from Neko's spot.

_But how? And why did he not kill her on the spot if he could already get to her._

I have no clue why in the world Kazuna, a rouge ninja, has a sword baring down on my gennin member. Said gennin is stopping the sword that could have killed her with a kunai, while sporting a rather nasty gash across her stomach.

"Oh how lovely to see you again." The Rouge Ninja stated.

_What the hell is going on?_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Neko replied while raising an eyebrow.

A bitter laugh came out of the sword bearers mouth as he disappeared, only to reappear on a branch on a tree.

"Please drop the act. I-"

"What act?" Neko cut him off.

_Do they know each other? But how would that work?_

Naruto POV

_I have a bad feeling about this. A really bad one._

Sasuke POV

_What is going on?_

I looked at Neko who has her hand across her wound, then back to the ninja on the tree branch.

"Please. You must take me for an idiot if you think I forgot who you are. But I have to say, you are older. How old are you now? 10?" The man on the tree limb asked while rubbing his chin.

"Actually I do take you for an idiot." The wounded girl answered with a smirk. "But you have to do your homework, to be a gennin you must be twelve. But then again I guess I can't expect much from people like you."

"Yes, but the last time I met you, Ita-" The ninja was cut off as a kunai flew at him, from a fuming ribbon covered girl.

_Was he about to say Itachi? How would he know him? Better yet how would Neko know Itachi?_

"Alright I think your done talking. Shall we get on with this?" Kakashi stated.

(alright I'm not writing that whole fight seen everything stays the same, because Neko is fixing her bandage so she's not really in the scene, but a surprise is coming. Takes place as the tracker guy is on the ground)

Neko POV

_That mask looks familiar. _

I looked at the "tracker" who was talking.

_That's it._

Pulling my purple ribbon from my torso, locking it between my thumbs, while making quick hand signs I jumped up to the closest branch to me.

The process is done.

_Just in time. Geez things like to be cut close._

I pulled aimed then fired.

_THUD!_

"Ahhh what was that?" Naruto yelled.

I sighed and jumped down, picking up the purple arrow.

"Care to explain." Kakashi-sensi motioned to the bow and arrow in my hands.

_I was too late._

"Yea I'll explain everything to _you_" I made a deal to emphasize the you because he will be the only one that I'll explain it to "when we get you medical attention."

He chuckled "Speak for yourself." He motioned towards my ripped bandage.

* * *

Sorry again for this taking so long and so sorry its short. But the next few chapters are going to be revealing a lot. Though we bet that most of you figured out what the secret is. You can put your ideas in when your review(; pwease? thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

We are soooooo sorry that it took about a year for us to update again! We just got sidetracked x) but we will probably start updating more because we currently have absolutely nothing to do(: and we're sorry if you think Iwe're favoring Neko, because well frankly we are but there's good reason(;

Please read and enjoy and review! :)

Disclaimer: We own nothing except for the plot.

(They are currently in the forest learning how to control their chakra because we don't feel like writing all that other stuff.)

* * *

Sakura POV

**Cha! I can master this before anyone and get Sasuke's attention!**

Naruto POV

Walk up trees? No problem for the next Hokage! Believe it!

Kakashi POV

I kept glancing over at the young ribbon covered girl beside me and I want to bang my head against a tree. _It's not possible. She has to be crazy. _

"Uh Kakashi-sensi? Your kind of creeping me out, are you going to tell us how to do it or not?" I heard Sakura ask.

"Right. Well balance all the chakra in your feet and run up the tree." I explained only to get blank looks.

"Go. Let's not waste time."

They all nodded and went to find a tree and start on. As Neko passed I grabbed her hood and pulled her back.

"You can do this obviously, and that wound is bad go sit somewhere and just watch." I told her as she just nodded before beginning to walk off again.

I pulled her back again, "Oh, and I think your last name is need to know for a certain gennin don't you think?" She looked back with a glare before mumbling something about doing it later and tying me to a tree…..that's weird.

Well might as well get comfortable and catch up on my reading, pulling out my book I opened it glancing one last time at a dark head boy before sighing and diving into my book.

Neko POV

This is rather amusing to watch. They all keep falling, and though I have to admit Sakura is getting the hang of it quickly. _Ouch not that one though. That is defiantly going to hurt._

I smirked before noticing a pair of eyes on me.

"What Naruto?"

He looked a little nervous before he waved for me to come down there.

I sighed but nodded, _though I should have a little fun._

Sauske POV

I watched as Naruto waved Neko down. She stood up and as she was about to get down from that very high branch.

Her foot slipped.

_Hn. What in the?_

Sakura POV

Why would Naruto want her to come down here? And how did she even get up there?

**Who cares she's not even training we can totally do this before her! Cha!**

Oh wait, her foot slipped.

_OH MY KAMI! That's embarrassing…_

Kakashi POV

_Hmmm. I think she should get- _What is going on?

I watched the scene unfold in front of me and I have to admit. She's clever.

_Atleast I hope she's clever if not I hope someone catches her, because I'm just going to sit here and watch._

Naruto POV

OH MY KAMI! WHAT DO I DO SHE'S GOING TO FALL! WHAT DO I DO? I SHOULD CATCH HER! OH MY RAMEN!

Neko POV

Oh poor Naruto he keeps running in circles. I fell backwards when I heard a screen come from Sakura, and Naruto stopped running long enough to watch gaping. Just as I was completely upside down my feet stuck to the bottom of the tree.

"Woah!" I heard Naruto yell, "Teach me how to do that!"

I smirked then appeared next to him, "I can't really do anything because of this Naruto," I said gesturing to my stomach, "I'm sorry, but just doing that made we want to pass out. But I can give you some hints." I winked as he pumped his fists.

I heard a sneer and turning around saw Sasuke stalk off and Sakura just rolled her eyes following Sasuke.

_I can't tell him. Putting distant is the safest thing._

* * *

Again we are soooo sorry. Please review or don't we don't really care as long as y'all are happy(: and we're sorry if your not (': and sorry it's really short. We kind of forgot where we were going with this. Hahaha bare with us!


End file.
